


White Blood

by higher_space



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gore, Heavy Angst, Lord of the Rings Inspired, M/M, Medival AU, One Shot, character deaths happen a lot, idk what to tag this story as, it's a great song, title is from Oh Wonder, you will get lots of feels like pls bring tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/pseuds/higher_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Over the years, the loss of your family hardened you, but Yamaguchi stayed by your side. He was your escape from the harsh reality of how painful and cruel this world was. He was your first adviser--your best friend. But he was more. Eventually you found your lips on his. The kingdom could never know you were more than best friends.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    <i>You fought countless battles together; his magic and your sword felled enemies all through the night. You were a strong king, and you had many great warriors who bowed by your name. They had even give you a title. </i>The Bitter King. <br/><i></i><br/><i></i><br/><i>___</i><br/><br/><i></i><br/><i><br/><i>After watching 3 hours of Lord of the Rings, I created this monstrosity. Set in "middle earth" of sorts, Tsukishima Kei is the king of a great kingdom, and Yamaguchi Tadashi is his trusted wizard and right-hand-man. After a ruthless battle, things start to unravel.</i></i><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Ready to Run

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for this fic it is so damn depressing

_**PART I**_

 

The battle was over.  
  
You had won.  
  
But… why was there so much blood? Why were there corpses littering the once peaceful plains of your childhood? You heard hoots of glory and honour fade into stifled cries and cracked voices. You could see the tears running down your beloved citizens cheeks. You could see emptiness in those who lived.  
  
Creaks of dying breaths surrounded your every move as you walked forward with swift, mechanical movements. You had to be strong. Everyone knew you were strong. If you weren't strong then you would be nothing. The weak rolled over and died while the strong survived. That's how you had lived.

  
Then why were you breaking down and panicking on the inside?  
  
Everyone was the same in death. Everyone was equal. Everyone was nothing. Human life is ephemeral. You tried to set you jaw in a way that made you look regal.  
  
It was no use. You were completely, and utterly lost, a _nemophilist_ bathed in the light of the sun.  
  
The one you looked for was nowhere. You felt the growing fear rise in your stomach. Your body was exhausted. Your mail clinked with each mechanical step. Your bruises from the fighting were forming and pain only got worse.  
  
People were calling your name, but you were shutting down.  
  
_Where is he? Where is he?_ You thought.  
  
The sun was rising now. It was the morning sun that had always reminded you of his smile. Memories ripped through you with each step.  
  
You were young, and your only thought was errantry. It was in the depths of the forest you had always been forbidden to enter when you had met him. You were so young, but already strong enough to know how to defend yourself, and how to swing your sword.  
  
You had seen the orcs as you walked the forest trails. You followed them, and when you saw the young boy struggling to escape them, you leapt into action; your skills, even as a young child, were naturally strong. In a matter of seconds, the orcs had either run off to die, or bled to death in the clearing. The orcs were the first time you had ever taken life. You probably should've felt guilt, or pain, but you only felt quiet fascination.  
  
When you grabbed the shocked boy's hand, a faint smile graced your face which normally held a perpetual frown, or occasionally housed a sly smirk.  
  
"What's your name?" You say, an unusually bright tone lit up your voice. The boy was shaking. He seemed so small, and his hair was wild and uncut, giving off the appearance that he could be a girl. His eyes--his eyes were what had caught your attention. They were strong. They knew pain, despite how new they were. You saw yourself in those pale brown eyes.  
  
"My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi...I'm a mage from the fallen kingdom of Caelist." He spoke in a soft and choked tone, as if he was use to being shunned or kicked to the side. He looked like he was trying to melt into the shadows, but with your eyes looking right into him, there was no way to escape.  
  
_Wait? A mage?_ You had only heard of the fallen magical kingdom of Caelist in the stories your brother used to speak to you at night when you were so young.  
  
Mages were dangerously powerful wizards who could live forever and only got stronger with age. This boy looked so small, contrary to what you knew. _How could he be dangerous?_

  
"My name's Tsukishima Kei! I'm the second prince of the kingdom of Hieris! Want to be friends?" You say, a cheerful tone lacing your voice. You were so young then. Little did you know by the time you returned home with your new friend, your brother would have a slit throat, and your parents gravely ill, and would never wake again.  
  
But you were young. You were naïve. And the boy in front of you gave you a tiny nod, and so you led him home.  
  
Over the years, the loss of your family hardened you, but Yamaguchi stayed by your side. He was your escape from the harsh reality of how painful and cruel this world was. He was your first advisor--your best friend. But he was more. Eventually you found your lips on his. The kingdom could never know you were more than best friends.  
  
You fought countless battles together; his magic and your sword felled enemies all through the night. You were a strong king, and you had many great warriors who bowed by your name. They had even give you a title. _The Bitter King._  
  
Now _they_ all laid with axes in their stomachs, their eyes gray and lifeless, their bodies forever polluting these fields you had all played in together as children.  
  
Perhaps if you were stronger, you could bring yourself to look at their faces. Perhaps if you were stronger you could've stopped this many from dying. But you couldn't. You weren't strong. You were hopelessly, and totally falling apart.  
  
There were fires in the distance, and boulders from your castles broken walls intermingling with catapult sludge.  
  
Then, you heard it.  
  
"Tsukki…?" The mellifluous sound of his voice. You sprinted forward, even though your legs were bruised and cut. You fell to the ground next to him as you turned a quick corner and saw him propped up against a boulder.  
  
You wrapped your iron-covered arms around his cloaked back and you pressed your lips against his. You were desperate. Tears streamed down your face for the first time since you were a mere child when you saw the body of your beloved Akiteru in a puddle of his own blood. The kiss tasted like blood and sweat and it seemed to last forever, but it was anemic, and it would never be long enough. It wasn't long enough for you to show Yamaguchi how much you truly loved him.  
  
When you finally pulled away, Yamaguchi wiped the tears from your eyes. "You're crying, Tsukki." It was obvious. You were a mess. You had finally let out your emotions. You looked into those eyes. Those beautiful, trusting, loving eyes and saw something that made a knot form in your stomach.  
  
_Pain_ .  
  
"Y-Yamaguchi?" Your voice shook with dread, and an untainted fear. A pained smile traced his lips. Your eyes glanced down, and saw a stagnant blossom of blood on your love's left side; a bloody dagger lying inches away.  
  
How had you not noticed? You were so stupid. So stupid and selfish. You'd been so caught up with your own damn thoughts you hadn't noticed that _he_ was dying.  
  
"I think it was poisoned...belladonna..." A far-away look drifted onto his face for a second, but he continued talking after a short pause. "Hey, Tsukki, remember that time we were down by the lake and you kept trying to tell me which plants were edible and you tried to convince me that deadly nightshade went in salads..." You stared at him, all your emotions clogged your throat, and you felt the blood drain from your face. Yamaguchi was trying so hard to keep a smile on his face.  
  
You realized now, how pale he was.  
  
"Of course I do, idiot. C'mon, give me your hand, I'll carry you back to the medics and then, a-and then we can get married. I don't care what anyone thinks." You felt your throat run dry and you couldn't stop stuttering. Your thoughts were a mess.  
  
"You're the idiot...you know magic can't cure belladonna..." He raised his hand and placed it on your cheek, but he was shaking, and his hands were so cold. You felt tears threatening to spill over once again as you realized this would be the last time you talked to the love of your life, your best friend, your soulmate.  
  
" _No_ ." You breathed. The world seemed to freeze around you. There was nothing except Yamaguchi and you.  
  
You traced the freckles on his face, and remembered countless nights as you and him lay together, in the same bed, and hid from the kingdom's gaze. You remembered waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares, and Yamaguchi would just snuggle closer, and you would count his freckles.  
  
"367." You spoke, your voice no more than a faint whisper.  
"Huh?"  
"I used to count your freckles… Almost every night." That made Yamaguchi smile.  
  
"I was actually the one who ate your last slice of strawberry cake on your 14th birthday." He confessed, seemingly out of the blue.  
  
Under normal circumstances he would've fumed, but now it was simply a warm memory. You smiled sadly. Tears were so close to falling that you had to stop and take a shaky breath.  
  
"Yamaguchi..?"  
  
His breathing was growing ragged, and sweat greased his shaggy hair.  
"Yeah?" He managed to reply.  
"I love you so much and there's no way I'm going to let you die." You said, voice careful. " _Don't you dare die on me_ ." You added, seconds later.  
  
You started biting your lips a few minutes ago, without noticing. Now, your mouth was a bloody mess as you waited for a reply.  
  
"Yamaguchi..?" There was no reply, and you wrapped your arms around him, squeezing him with everything you had. The hand on your cheek suddenly went slack, and when you felt it leave your face, the tears began to rain down.  
  
" _Sorry, Tsukki_ ." He whispered in your ear. It was so quiet, no one else in the world would've noticed it. But you always heard Yamaguchi. You always listened to every word he said. But this, this casual phrase that you had heard so much over the years? _It broke you_ .  
  
Your gentle tears turned into pained sobs. He was so cold. So cold. Yamaguchi had never been cold. He had always been warm. Why was he so pale? No, no, no. Yamaguchi was always flushed with colour. He would always insist on practicing outside, or he would drag you on walks down the beach so he could show you a cool spell he learned, but actually you'd just end up making out with him in some alcove in the cliffs by the sea.  
  
The endless silence was shattered by a voice. " _King_ ! Lord Tsukishima!"  
  
_Go away. Just go away._ __  
  
You still clutched Yamaguchi and rested your chin on his head. There was movement behind you, and your warrior instincts told you to leap and meet them with the steel of your blade, but then you realized.  
  
You didn't care what happened to you anymore.  
  
"My king?" You knew that voice. _Sugawara Koushi_ . He was a noble archer, and one of your high advisors.  
  
"Yes?" Your back was to him, but your voice wavered, and it was clear that you were crying.  
  
"It's Sugawara and Kageyama...you're needed back at the castle." _Kageyama, too?_ You hadn't noticed.  
  
"Please just go." You spoke, your voice a barely audible whisper. Two strong hands grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back, away from Yamaguchi. You screamed and protested, but you were forced to your feet.  
  
You knew you must look like a mess. Your blond hair was streaked with mud, and your pale cheeks must be red from tears and only now you felt an open cut on your jaw as it dripped blood.  
  
You faced your two warriors. Kageyama was an extremely gifted archer just as Sugawara was, but never really your favourite person. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore  
  
_Tadashi is dead._  
  
They both looked bewildered, and exhausted. You almost laughed at the thought of how pathetic you must look.  
  
"We have to go back to the castle." Sugawara said, his voice careful and calm. He always was calming and sensible, as opposed to how broken, and tired you felt. You didn't want to take orders, but you had promised Yamaguchi you would take him back to the castle.  
  
"Okay." You mumbled. You turned, knelt and picked up Yamaguchi. When you stood back up, you held him bridal-style. You half expected a muttered remark from Kageyama, but he had nothing more than a sorrowful expression to offer.  
  
The three--no, four: you couldn't count out Yamaguchi-- warriors walked back slowly across the gore-strewn battlefield in complete silence. Vultures had begun to pick the meat off of fallen victims, and looters were scavenging the bodies of those who had just sacrificed themselves for the sake of their nation.  
  
Your feet were blistered, blood was running down your chin, bruises were forming on every inch of your once-pale skin, and you felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Yet, the second Kageyama had offered to carry Yamaguchi, you had immediately shot him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PART TWO_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
They walked for what felt like hours before they arrived at the crumbled castle gate. Somewhere along the line, your tears had dried and faded away. All your shattered pieces were jammed back together, but you knew there was no way you would ever feel whole again.   
  
They walked through the gates, and crowds of fearful civilians parted for us to walk. You knew you had to be strong. You were the Bitter King. You showed no emotion and never wavered from a challenge. You were absolute.    
  
So, you straightened your back, adjusted your cloak with the  _ Tsukishima  _ royal family crest. You adjusted Yamaguchi in your arms, and walked forward with an air of purpose. You looked the part, but inside, you were chipping away.    
  
As soon as you got back to your chambers, you placed Yamaguchi with all the gentleness your shaking hands could muster on your bed.  _ No _ , it was our  _ bed _ .    
  
You stood as several minutes ticked by, your fingers intertwined with his, until you couldn’t stand anymore, and you sank to your knees. You pressed your face into the sheets of the bed and you felt the tears come again. You thought there was no possible way for you to still have enough tears left to shed. You were felt  _ empty _ .   
  
You heard a knock at the door in between your silent sobs. You should've composed yourself. You knew you should've. You were a king.  _ The Bitter King _ . That's what all your enemies knew you as. If you enemies could see you know they would  _ laugh _ .   
  
The door opened, and a few seconds later, you felt a reassuring hand on your shoulder. You had no doubt it was Sugawara.    
  
"My lord, it's...it's time to assemble the casualties of war." His voice sounded strained.   
  
"Does that mean you're taking Yamaguchi away...?" You felt like a child. But you were hardly an adult, at only 19.    
  
"We need to." It was Kageyama's gruff voice. You hadn't heard a second person come in, but it was definitely him.   
  
"You can't." You stood at your full height, towering above everyone else in the room. Even though your back was too them, you knew you were taller than the two of them.    
  
"You can't take Yamaguchi away. I-I love him..." Your voice died away into a choked whisper by the end of the sentence.    
  
You were looking at Yamaguchi's serene face.    
  
"Kageyama, please leave us." Sugawara spoke in a low voice.    
  
After the black haired archer left, you let out a quiet breath you weren't really sure you were holding until now.   
  
"Forgive me for speaking out of turn," Sugawara started, "but you've had time to say your goodbyes. The kingdom needs you." He took a deep breath, but continued moments later. "IT WILL  _ DIE  _ WITHOUT YOU. Just let me take the body, and compose yourself, you're the king. You’re supposed to be our  _ leader _ .”

  
You were shaking. Sugawara's words were true--you didn't doubt them, but sadness morphed into anger. You clenched your first and turned around in a blind rage.  
  
"You don't understand. I was complete and totally in love with him. He is the only reason I _exist_. He's the one who made me who _I am_. He's the incandescent light that guides my life. Without him _I am_ _NOTHING--_ " you felt your words catch in your throat, but you continued, this time, more subdued, your amber eyes still blazing.  
  
"I love him with everything I have. I would burn down this kingdom just to kiss him one more time. I am NOTHING, _nothing--_ " tears were streaming down your cheeks, and you felt your knees buckle as you went crashing to the floor.  
  
You would've bashed your head into the stone tile floor, if Sugawara hadn't caught you and slung your arm over his shoulders.   
  
"Absolutely _nothing_ ," you whispered, as your eyelids began to close.  
  
You could fight sleep no longer, and you let exhaustion consume you.  
  
___  
  
You woke up on a small healing room cot. Your armour was gone, and you were suddenly aware of the constricting feeling of bandages around your left arm, and on the wound across your jaw.  
  
You immediately stood up, but only to be met with a headache strong enough to almost make you fall over. You leaned against the wall for more support, and hobbled across the room to a mirror.  
  
You gazed out at your reflection.   
  
It was you. That was for sure, but it was different.  
  
Your hair was messier than it normally was, and stubble was showing on your chin. The most noticeable difference was your eyes. The cocky golden eyes that acted like they knew you better than you knew yourself were replaced by eyes who knew pain, and rage, who knew loss...and were completely broken.   
  
You looked away. You _had_ to.  
  
You wanted the punch the mirror, to shatter it, and feel the pain of the shards in your hand. Instead, he took a breath and composed himself.   
  
You were the _Bitter_ King. You had a job. You had a life. You had an entire kingdom, for hell's sake. _Compose yourself_. You heard Sugawara's stern tone in the back of your mind.  
  
 _Okay_.  
  
___  
  
You shed tears only once more time.  
  
It was nearly a week after the battle. The funeral ceremony had commenced at noon. You read the list of those who had died in battle, and those who were assumed dead. You heard muffled sobs after each name was mentioned, and each time a flaming arrow was launched. You read  the list all day. _So many, so many_. Until eventually your voice was dying, and you needed to take a breath before every name. The sun soon began to set; the horizon lit up, just as the fallen soliders were.  
  
There was one final name. One final war hero to be pushed out onto the lake, one last hero to burn.  
  
" _Yamaguchi Tadashi_."  
  
As you watched the body of your beloved burn away, a single tear slipped down your cheek.   
  
Your heart then boarded itself up forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I wrote this second part is because I honestly have a bit of an obsession with making my favourite characters break. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter is a tiny, very short, epilogue, that will probably break your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more in this medieval/lord of the rings au? Let me know! I have some ideas planned, anyway.

Tsukishima Kei never married. He lived until the age of 29 before dying in a battle, and his body was found days after the battle, cause of death, none other than  _ belladonna poisoning _ . The kingdom Tsukishima once commanded was handed down to Sugawara Koushi, his second in command for nearly a decade.   
  
Tsukishima Kei was truly the _ Bitter King _ , and it is rumoured that he endured being captured and tortured by his enemies many times before his death, but never once exposed his kingdom's secrets; choosing to respond with bitter remarks instead.

  
Tsukishima Kei is remembered through his countless victories won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. And yes, I am a soulless monster:,). 
> 
> Comment feedback, or you can talk to me via my instagram fan account, @riverstiel.
> 
> This is higher_space, signing off. See you soon, with another heartbreaking Haikyuu fic. (Feel free to leave suggestions for me!)

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite thing ever is when people comment their favourite quotes from my writings so idk feel free to


End file.
